Demoman
The Demoman (full name: Tavish Finnegan DeGroot) is the difficult-but-devastating master of explosives. His strength is slightly weaker than a Soldier, but a lot more powerful than most classes due to his firepower. The Demoman is voiced by Gary Schwartz. Description A fierce temper, a fascination with all things explosive, and a terrible plan to kill the Loch Ness Monster cost the six year old Demoman his original set of adoptive parents. Later, back at the Crypt Grammar School for Orphans near Ullapool in the Scottish Highlands, the boy's bomb-making skills improved dramatically. His disposition and total number of intact eyeballs, however, did not. Weapons Primary *Grenade Launcher *Loch-n-Load *Ali Baba's Wee Booties *Bootlegger *Loose Cannon *B.A.S.E. Jumper *Iron Bomber Secondary *Stickybomb Launcher *Chargin' Targe *Scottish Resistance *Sticky Jumper *Splendid Screen *Tide Turner *Quickiebomb Launcher Melee *Bottle *Scottish Handshake *Frying Pan *Conscientious Objector *Freedom Staff *Bat Outta Hell *Memory Maker *Ham Shank *Necro Smasher *Crossing Guard *Saxxy *Golden Frying Pan *Eyelander *Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker *Nessie's Nine Iron *Pain Train *Scotsman's Skullcutter *Claidheamh Mòr *Ullapool Caber *Half-Zatoichi *Persian Persuader Demoman's Association The Demoman (Tavish Finnegan DeGroot) is easily identified in Team Fortress 2 by his team-colored Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) suit, skull-cap, and eyepatch. The Demoman is equipped with two grenade launchers: one which fires 'dumbfire' bouncing pipebomb-like explosives, and a second that fires spiny Stickybombs. His default melee weapon appears to be a half-finished bottle of Scotch, whiskey, or rum, which the Demoman calls his "Bottle o' Scrumpy" (note: "scrumpy" is actually a type of cider made in the West Country of England Wikipedia and typified by the brand label "Scrumpy Jack" made by Bulmers, a subsidiary of Heineken). In the Valve promotional video Meet the Demoman, the Demoman states that he is a "black, Scottish cyclops" with a certain amount of despair. The Demoman can 'Bomb-Jump' in a way similar to the Soldier's Rocket Jump. A Demoman simply fires a Stickybomb into the ground, runs towards it, and just as they pass it, detonate it while jumping. If timed correctly, the resulting explosion will catapult the Demoman up and forward. Quotes *"FREEDOM!!!" *"There can be only one! Eye." *"I HAD ME GOOD EYE ON YE THE WHOLE TIME!" *"Bloody hell." *"Thankfully I already don't remember this." *"Oh, I've really hit rock bottom!" *"Ooo, looks like they gon' to have to glue you back together,' '''in hell!"(dominating any class with Stickybomb or Grenade Launcher) General Tactics As a Demoman, you are not meant to be the most offensive class of them all. Rather, you are meant for area denial, blocking off areas, corridors or passways so the enemy might think twice of heading there. You are very successful at blocking off areas such as control points, intel or simply a passageway. However, on the offense, it's wise to have your mates with you. Your Grenade Launcher can force enemies to retreat and your Stickybombs make extremely good anti-Sentry bombs if you know how to use them. '''Do's:' -You can let your Stickybombs explode even if you are not wielding your Stickybomb Launcher. Use this to your advantage. -Hear "Sentry ahead"? Go for it, you can take out a level 3 Sentry with all of your grenades. The grenades won't detonate after hitting the wall so you can make your grenade bounce off the wall and hit the Sentry if the Sentry is near a wall (or with three to four of your Stickybombs). Just strafe back and forth and around the corner to minimize damage taken and detonate your Stickybombs before they are destroyed by enemy bullets. -Use your Bottle if they are too close! Nothing is as annoying as being at low health and then finishing yourself off because of some Scout standing right in front of your Grenade Launcher and taking a hit while the blast takes you with it. -Set your Stickybombs at points they are not easily spotted. This means walls, just around corners, ceilings, about everywhere where people won't look. It's an easy technique that'll keep them from entering your team's side of the map. -When using the Scottish Resistance, be aware that the only deployed bombs that will explode are those in your field of view. This can be used to your advantage. -When using the Eyelander you will be able to deliver heavy damage, especially when used in conjunction with the Chargin' Targe. Don't's -Stick around a useless point where no enemy will ever come. Sure you might be defending, but defending what from who? Instead, you are the master of mass enemy elimination. Stick to where the action is so the splash damage can hurt multiple enemies. -Detonate your Stickybombs too early. Having a Stickybomb that just has been fired being blown up in your face just isn't wise. It is also important not to detonate too late, primarily because the next set of reinforcements, which could have been damaged, will get to your defenses unscathed. -Play artillery. Sure it might be fun, but you're just wasting time and ammo, thus not contributing to the team. You must get close to your enemies to have any form of accuracy, so standing back and lobbing grenades blindly will likely only pierce a Soldier's trousers. -Rush out on your own. You're not the slowest, nor the fastest, but you only have a Bottle if you're in close quarters. So try to have a mate covering for you. After all, whoever heard of a game called just "Fortress 2"? General Tips: -Remember your Bottle! Don't forget you have a melee weapon at your disposal. -Leave bomb jumping to the professionals. Having your health halved because you overcharged a bomb jump and then having it halved again because you took fall damage just isn't wise. Learn the necessary quantity to correctly perform the jump and you'll preserve your health better as well as keep your advantages close. -Try to stay out of fire, but keep your good eye on your bombs. Being shot and killed and hearing "The point is being contested" in spawn can be frustrating, especially since you hid those eight bombs so well. Tips *Use your launcher. Your main weapon is your Grenade Launcher. It lobs grenades that explode on contact with enemies. If the grenades don't hit anything they explode after a couple of seconds. As seen in the 'Meet the Demoman' video, large hoardes of enemy troops can be easily destroyed by Stickybomb traps. If you want to find out the ideal locations for Stickybomb traps in maps, use the simulated games in training to test your traps on bots. Four Stickybombs will destroy a Heavy - more than one if they are all in the blast radius at the same time. *Don't use too many Stickybombs. You can have too many Stickybombs lying around at once. If you reach your limit, your oldest Stickybomb will automatically explode when you lob another one. Stickybombs will explode after they've lain there for a couple of minutes, but you'll rarely have to worry about this. Also, your Stickybombs are rigged to your heartbeat, so when you die, all your pipebombs explode. It's not uncommon to see them blow up the same guy who just killed you. *Reload regularly. Your Grenade Launcher can only hold 4 grenades at a time, so when it's empty, you're in trouble. You can reload at any time by hitting your "Reload" key, so whenever you've got a moment, throw a few grenades into your launcher. Smart enemies will be counting the number of times you've fired, and they'll try and attack you when they think you're empty. Reload before you run out, and you can give them a nice surprise when they charge at you. Or you can switch to your Stickybomb launcher and spam Stickybombs to blow them up. Professional gamers prefer the Stickybomb Launcher over reloading Grenade Launcher. *Clear rooms with your grenades. No other class carries as powerful grenades as you do, let alone as many. Your grenades explodes and kills anyone and everyone near them. These are great for clearing entire rooms. If you know there are enemies ahead, throw a few grenades in and watch them come running out. *Get up close and personal. All your weaponry is powerful at close range, but none of it is very useful at long range. Avoid having fights with enemy classes that are dangerous at long range, like the Sniper and Soldier. Either charge them, dodging as you go, or retreat behind cover and hope they come to you. Wherever possible, fight in enclosed areas where they can't avoid getting hit by the explosions from your grenades. *Use your detpack to open new pathways. (NOTE: ONLY IN TFC) Some TFC maps have specific obstructions that can only be destroyed by a detpack. These will be identified in the map Briefing screen. There are 3 different "Set Detpack" keys to allow you to set the timer on the detpack. Place a detpack in front of the obstruction by pressing your "Set 5 Second Detpack" (M by default) key. You must hold down the "Set 5 second Detpack" key for 4 seconds to place the detpack, during which time you'll be unable to move or shoot. If your enemies are smart, they're going to try and kill you during this time, so you might need to get a teammate to escort you. You can stop setting the detpack at any time by releasing your "Set 5 second Detpack" key, at which point you'll pick up the detpack and be able to move again. You can only carry 1 detpack at a time. *Learn to sticky jump. Sticky jumping is a crude method of gaining access to areas you can't get to normally. Throw a Stickybomb out, then go and stand on it. Press your "Jump" and "Crouch" key and your "Use Special Skill" key at the same time. This will cause you to jump and detonate the pipebomb simultaneously. The pipebomb's explosion will do a fair amount of damage to you, and propel you up into the air. It takes little practice, but once you've got it, you'll be able to get to places you couldn't before, like up into the middle of the enemy Sniper positions. Trivia *The Demoman is the only class that has had his full name revealed. *MONOCULUS! is actually Demoman's lost eye. * The Demoman appears to be able to play a large piano organ, as seen in Expiration Date. * The Demoman's Eyelander is possessed by an evil spirit, and considering this, still befriends the Demoman as seen in Ring of Fired. Also, the Eyelander's spirit has forced a spirit into the Bombinomicon. * The Demoman's voice actor, Gary Schwartz, also voices the Heavy class. * The beta prototype of the Demoman was supposed to have a stereotypically Scottish appearance, consisting of pale skin and red hair. It was later dropped for a black Scottish character both because the former lacked originality and because the latter was easier to differentiate from the other classes.http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=1783 *In the Team Fortress Comic #5, it was revealed by the Spyhttp://teamfortress.wikia.com/wiki/Spy that the Demoman's body has spent 10 years wrestling nutrients out of Grain Alcohol and Aspirin when he was in a poor state after being fed solid food and water. **Later, it is shown that his body is so accustomed to his alcoholic lifestyle that it is able to distill alcohol from his bone marrow. He is also able to drink harmful substances, such as hydrogen peroxide without any adverse effects. **In their universe, machines are apparently affected by alcohol. References Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes Category:Classes